Elven Baths
by Featherveil
Summary: Frodo had an affair with a Rivendell maiden. Contains homosexuality.
1. Intro

Frodo stood on his favourite balcony in Rivendell, the 25th day of September in 1419, feeling now very much at home in the grandiose halls of Elrond's kin. As it happened, he found the view from that particular balcony very interesting, and it had nothing to do with scenery. Below him and a little to the left, a woman was embroidering clothes. Her hair was a rich brown, her skin was pale, and her dress a simple, loose robe of sky blue silk. Something about her, something Frodo found no words for, cast a glamour around her that made it impossible for Frodo to turn his eyes away. He had noticed the woman serving at their Birthday Party, his and Bilbo's, and had been troubled by her image ever since. 

A tall elf walked to his side. Frodo kept his eyes at the woman, oblivious to all else.  
"Master Baggins?"  
"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. Bilbo sent for me, I guess?" "No, not this time." Lindir smiled. "I was curious as to what has kept you here so long. And I see it is a flower of our fair gardens."   
"It is, but I do not know the name of the beautiful blossom."   
"Hear it, then: you are watching Ílian, a servant of Elrohir."   
"Lindir, I would like to ask you something. You have been very friendly, and Bilbo trusts you. I hope this does not offend you."  
"If you do not mean to offend, I take no offense, for different places have different habits and the best way to learn new ones is to ask."   
"You guess, then, what question I have pondered?"   
"I would guess you want to know how to get closer to fair Ílian."   
"Yes." "First, a warning, as I was warned as a boy: two elves only share with each other their naked selves on their wedding night, not before. But before, one or the other may share his or her body. Never both at the same time. Here in Rivendell, there is a room called the 'Red Bath'. A youth may ask a maiden if he could serve her a 'red bath', and if she agrees, he must indeed serve her and think only of her desires. But the maiden may instead suggest that *she* serve the bath, and then it is the youth who has his wishes fulfilled, and the maiden who keeps her clothes on. Usually engaged couples take turns in serving each other. Sometimes a maiden serves a maiden or a man a man, or married people others than their spouses, but always one is clothed and the other is not."   
"I see... So I could go and ask her?" "I must introduce you first, but then, yes." 

**** 

Note: I'm no expert at squiggles and dots in strange positions above letters. I just put one in Ílian so that it would not look like llian of IIian or some other stupid thing. And I have no idea if it means anything in elvish - squiggle, name, or both of them. Even less idea I have why I did not think up an easier name to begin with... 

Note II: The strange elven habits I picked from the top of my head, where all the garbage floats... deep down, I love elves, even blond ones! 


	2. You wash my back

After a number of polite phrases Lindir left them alone on the terrace. Ílian, like many of the servants at Rivendell, was much shorter than the noble elf-lords and ladies. Frodo looked her straight into the eyes.   
"I've felt your eyes on me." Ílian spoke, smiling.  
"Tell me, does it bother you to have such a one as myself watching you, drinking in your beauty?"  
"Oh! On the contrary. I would you watch me as much as you want, as close as you dare." Frodo knelt at her feet.   
"Would you let me do you a favour, and give you a 'red bath'?"   
"Only if you let me do that favour to you first, as I must to a guest and a noble soul among mortals."   
"Anything you wish you can do to me, for I am only a corpse: my heart lies bleeding at your feet." Frodo wondered if he had gone a touch too far, if the imagery was turning from honeydewed to gory. Ílian kissed him, and led the way to the 'Red Baths'. Frodo saw there were many such, each behind a door, and from the holes cut in the wood of the doors he heard voices in deep delight and high pleasure and saw steam coming, and a dim red light. Ílian soon found an empty room, and showed Frodo a natural pool of steaming water. Slowly she undressed him and led him to a good seat in the bath, and started washing him in tender, caressing gestures. For a moment, when she soaped his hair, Frodo felt as if he were a child again, washed by his mother, but the feeling passed when Ílian chose to kiss his neck just then. When she asked him to turn a bit he saw she had at some point covered her clothes with a white servant's robe. The bath was, all in all, a relaxing rather than stimulating experience, but Frodo guessed there was more to come. 

On the other side of the bath there was another door, and behind it, a room with a wide bed. Now Ílian showed astounding expertise in massaging a male body, and not with her fingers only. She made him feel as if he was flying, higher, and higher, then he soared down and could not help shouting in his rapture. She knew how to rouse him again and again, until he was all spent. 

"Tomorrow I will do my best for you", Frodo promised her, and drifted away in exhausted sleep. 


	3. and I'll wash yours

Frodo found Ílian the next afternoon on the same terrace, and kissed her with a lover's unashamed familiarity. He could hardly keep from running down the red corridor, and Ílian stopped him just in time; their room of the day before was now occupied, so they had to take another. 

Frodo put the white robe on his clothes, then took it off: it was too large and would only get wet.  
Then he very tenderly opened Ílian's belt, which had looked very tight but actually was a bit too loose for her slim waist. Ílian helped him take off her jewellery, and then he unbuttoned the blue robe. Beneath it was a simple white one with no sleeves, and Ílian looked suddenly very young for some reason. Frodo realized it was because her bosom was very small. Slowly he lifted the last layer of clothes over her head -  
- over his head. Ílian was, without doubt, male. 

Frodo could only strare. He had fancied a woman, been bathed and caressed by a woman, and now he saw there had been no woman. A young, beautiful male elf, dressed in loose robes, behaving like a woman. 

'I am sorry. I really thought you noticed what I was. Or that Lindir told you. But I guess he too believed those rumours about you and old Bilbo, although I forgot them as soon as I saw you watching me. I meant every word I spoke to you. How many do you wish to take back of your own now?' 

Frodo looked at his eyes and saw truth. 

'None. Step into that bath, and stop prattling. We have to get this washing done, so that we have time for other things before dinner.' He paused.   
'I'm actually rather curious about how some of those tricks of yours worked...' 

****  
Note: each of my stories is separate. This one has naught to do with 'Wayfarer's ease'.  
Note II: This was actually movie-inspired: I could not figure out which of the elves who said nothing and only showed their faces were male and which female.  
Note III: Review! Thanks! 


End file.
